


Safe and Sound

by Tamyou



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Derek being a sweetheart, Drabble, Inspired by Taylor Swift's song, M/M, Nogitsune Trauma, Post-Nogitsune, Safe and Sound, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1692020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamyou/pseuds/Tamyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He heard his heartbeat, steady and slow and oh, so gentle, like a faraway drum, a melody that lulled him to sleep better than any other lullaby he could remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.

* * *

 

The shadows already started creeping out of the corners of the room when Derek finally walked inside. On the bed was the still form of a broken boy, lying on his side with his knees drawn up like a child. A boy who gave so much, and still held up a brave face in daylight. But coming night, all his fears were back, and Derek honestly couldn't blame him.

 

The Nogitsune – the shadow fox, cunning, mean, hurtful – left invisible scars on the boy's soul. Derek could hear his heart falter every now and then, and his stomach gave a painful sting at the sight of the lean and pale body shivering on the bed, all curled up on itself.

 

Derek walked slowly in, his feet bare and silent as the shadows around them. Outside, the sun was setting, illuminating the room with dim, foggy orange light. He climbed into the bed and laid on his back, eyes staring up at the ceiling.

 

None of them moved. The only sound is their soft breathing, quiet, quiet... they waited.

 

And then the silent sniffling came, and quiet as he could make it, Stiles couldn't hold it in. Not with Derek by his side.

 

And Derek rolled onto his side in seconds, movements swift and gentle as he wrapped his arms around the shivering body, turning him around so Stiles could face him, the tears already streaming freely down his cheeks. “Shh,” He whispered, as he did every night since they freed the boy from the shadows. They almost took him with them, and sometimes, on nights like this, Derek finds himself thinking they might have failed. Stiles' light was going out every night, and the boy he loved was starting to fade.

 

But he was right there...

 

Right there.

 

“Stay...” The weak, wet voice whispered through the tears. “Stay with me, please...”

 

“I'm here.”

 

I'm here.

 

Can't you hear me?

 

“...don't leave me here alone...”

 

I'm here.

 

I'm right here.

 

“Just close your eyes,” Derek mumbled softly, his voice gentle and toxic, and Stiles obeyed as he pulled him closer and a warm hand rubbed small circles over his shoulder. “I'll never let you go.”

 

I promise.

 

And through the night, they were held together, protecting each other from the monsters that haunt their dreams. Derek took his pain away, or at least some of it, so Stiles could finally sleep. And even though he had no idea he was doing it, Stiles was giving some comfort back. Derek didn't dream of the fire anymore. There was no longer war raging outside his window.

 

He heard Stiles' breathing, soft and sweet and calm. He heard his heartbeat, steady and slow and oh, so gentle, like a faraway drum, a melody that lulled him to sleep better than any other lullaby he could remember. It was quiet, and warm, and no light was in the room anymore.

 

But he wasn't worried.

 

Morning will come, and light will be back.

 

And until then, they were in each other's arms. They were safe and sound.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Song used: "Safe and Sound"/Taylor Swift.
> 
> Come visit me at [tumblr](http://tamyourue.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Reviews are food for a writer's soul.


End file.
